


Flaming Red Hair

by JustALifelongPhase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALifelongPhase/pseuds/JustALifelongPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "I went to museum to get some inspiration and then I saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe and wow you just noticed me drawing you and this is awkward"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped these two since I was a kid and first read the Harry Potter books (seriously, my dad says it's how he knew I was gay since I was a kid. I told him they should get married) anyway I'm glad I finally got around to writing a fic for them. Just a oneshot cause I've had writer's block, but I hope you enjoy it!

Luna had artist's block. She stared at the blank canvas in front of her, hoping that inspiration would strike like lightening, making her hands move. It didn't. She sighed, she hadn't really expected to be able to work through sheer hope. She glanced around her studio. 

It was messy, but not disgustingly so. Everything was in it's place, more or less, but the room bore the marks of being used. She liked it this way, it was her favourite room in her house, she even slept on the paint-stained sofa occasionally, when she was up late working and couldn't muster the energy to go to bed. She sighed again and cleaned up the materials she'd planned to use. She hummed slightly as she worked. As much as Luna would prefer to be able to paint, the fact that she couldn't meant that she would have to go searching for inspiration. That meant a day of doing whatever she wanted. In the name of work, of course.

Luna left her studio and went to her bedroom to get changed. She folded the large overalls she usually used while she was painting and slipped into her favourite yellow dress. She smiled, she could almost hear her father's voice,

_"Sun colours. For luck."_

He'd been talking about weddings, back then, but she hoped that it could bring her luck for this too. She also wore her bottle-cap necklace that she'd made when she was young. Luna stopped by her kitchen before she left, making sure that the bowl of milk was in place. Her few friends teased her a bit for leaving out a bowl of milk in case a fairy came to visit ("There's no such thing, Luna!") but she preferred to be safe rather than sorry. Luna made sure to grab the sketchpad she had left on her counter, along with a few pencils, before turning to leave. She stepped outside and locked her door, before letting her feet lead her wherever they wanted to go. She often found that her feet thought better than her head, at times like this.

She wasn't particularly surprised when they lead her to the art museum, it was one of her favourite places to go, when she left her house. Perhaps that was why she hadn't been able to paint. She had her groceries delivered, so she hadn't left her house in...a week? Perhaps two. Certainly too long. She headed into the museum and wandered around for a while. None of the pieces in particular caught her eye, and after a while she sat down in a seat near the center of a room, looking around the room as though hoping one of the paintings would leap out at her.

It wasn't a painting though, that her eyes landed on.

There was a woman, looking at one of the paintings, an expression of intrigued captivation on her face. Luna had no idea what the painting was, she was too entranced by the woman. Slim, muscular, she had a spray of freckles strewn across her face, and red hair that hung down her back. Luna almost didn't notice her hands opening the sketchbook and taking out her pencils. She barely glanced down at the page as she worked, almost all of her attention on the woman. Thankfully her hands, like her feet, were far more clever than her head, and she managed to sketch a rather good likeness of the woman. She glanced down to smooth out a few of the rough patches, barely a few moments work. Before she had a chance to look up again, there was an amused voice above her.

"Is that me?" Luna looked up, and felt a flush creep up her cheeks. The woman had apparently noticed her. Luna hoped she wasn't upset. She didn't look upset, but Luna had been wrong about these things before, and people often got upset for the strangest reasons...

"May I see?" The woman asked. She sounded even more amused now, Luna silently passed over her sketchbook. The woman's eyebrows rose slightly, and her mouth curled into a small smile.

"I'm better with paint." Luna found herself saying quietly, "That's just a quick sketch." She wondered what had drawn her to say those words. She'd never felt the need to explain her work to anyone before, least of all a complete stranger. The stranger laughed though, and it was a lovely enough sound that Luna smiled back. Apparently her mouth was smarter than her head as well.

"Maybe you should paint me then." The stranger asked. Her tone was joking, but when Luna answered she was serious,

"Yes, I think I should." The woman's eyes widened, then she laughed again and held out her hand,

"I'm Ginny, by the way, Ginny Weasley." Luna took the woman's slightly callused hand in her own,

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Well, Luna, can I have your phone number? I think I'd quite like to see this painting." Ginny pulled out her phone and Luna tapped her number into it. The redhead put her phone back into her pocket with a smirk,

"I need to be on my way," Ginny said, "but I look forward to seeing you again." She smiled brilliantly at Luna before turning and sauntering away. Luna looked after her with a vague smile. The woman was interesting, and seemed nice. Luna finally glanced at the painting that had had Ginny so entranced. It was a landscape, hills and forests laid out as though the artist had looked upon it from the air. Luna nodded slowly. She thought she might be able to paint again, and made her wandering way home.

 

\---

 

It was late that night, so late that it was actually early morning. Luna looked at the painting she had made and smiled, despite her exhaustion, it was done. She moved to the sofa in the corner and lay down, heedless of the new paint stains she was no doubt leaving. She was asleep within seconds.

She woke up a few hours later when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was a message from an unknown number. She opened it and smiled again.

**Unknown Number (9:12 am)**

          It's Ginny. It was lovely meeting you yesterday. Will I get to see you again?

**Dreamy Artist (9:13 am)**

          I've finished your painting

**Ginny (9:15 am)**

          Really? That fast? Can I see it? If you like, you can come over this evening. I'll make you dinner if you show it to me!

**Dreamy Artist (9:16 am)**

          I think I'd like that. Just send me a time and address

Luna smiled at the short text conversation. She was looking forward to seeing Ginny again, she hadn't expected it so soon, if at all.

 

\---

 

That evening, Luna knocked on Ginny's door. The redhead opened it almost immediately, as though she had been waiting nearby.

"Hello, Ginny." Luna said with a small smile. Ginny grinned at her,

"Hey, Luna. Come in!" Ginny ushered her inside and Luna stepped in, carrying the covered canvas with her.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked. The excitement in her voice was almost contagious. Luna nodded and reached to uncover the painting, but Ginny stopped her with a hand over hers.

"I want to see it, but let's get you some dinner first," Ginny grinned again, "I hate waiting, but some things get more exciting with time."

"That's a clever way of looking at it." Luna noted. She left the canvas in the hallway and followed Ginny to the dining room. Ginny had already set the table and made sure Luna was seated before she went into the kitchen. She came back carrying a pan of lasagna and set it in the middle. It looked delicious.

The two of them ate slowly, getting to know eachother between bites. Luna found that she rather liked Ginny. She listened to Luna, and if she thought that she was strange, she didn't show it. Luna listened too, and learned that Ginny had six older brothers. She taught several different martial arts, and competed. The woman was fiery, and passionate, and it just made Luna more excited to show her the painting. Finally both their plates were clear and Luna had helped Ginny clear the table.

"Is it time to show you now?" Luna asked. Ginny's face lit up and she nodded. They went back into the hallway and Luna reached for the cloth she had used to cover the canvas, unveiling the painting.

It was Ginny, she'd gotten her face perfect, sharp and clear, down to the warm brown of her eyes. Her body flew over the world, against a blue sky, with a few clouds painted in. A few treetops were visible just below her. The most striking thing was the hair, however. Instead of Ginny's hair, there were flames, streaming behind her as she flew. The entire thing looked almost as though she could fly off the page and into the room, flames and all.

Ginny gasped when Luna uncovered it, and Luna grew suddenly nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if it was somehow wrong? She looked at Ginny's face, but couldn't figure out what her expression meant.

"What do you think?" Luna asked quietly. So quietly, that for a moment, she thought Ginny might not have heard her. Then the other woman blinked and turned to face her,

"Luna, it's... I can't even..." Ginny shook her head then looked at Luna, and the look in her eyes was warm fire, then she was kissing her.

The kiss was short, and sweet, but then Ginny pulled away, looking surprised by herself.

"God! I'm sorry!" She said, "I didn't mean... It's just that you..." Luna smiled at her, it was something of a relief to see Ginny flustered, she had seemed so confident with everything before. Luna leaned forward slowly,

"I think," She said clearly, "that you should do that again." Ginny's eyes widened, but then she smiled and pulled Luna in.

This kiss was longer, but even sweeter. When their lips parted, the two of them didn't pull away, staying close, simply looking at eachother.

"You can keep the painting." Luna said absently, before leaning in to kiss Ginny again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want to see some other stuff, or see me ranting and flailing about my stories, feel free to check out PhaseWriter on tumblr!


End file.
